Entre rêve et réalité
by LunaQueen
Summary: (OS) IronFrost. Tony s'est enfin endormi, épuisé, mais c'est sans compter sur ce cher Loki, qui ne l'entend pas tout à fait de cette manière.


_Rien ne m'appartient._

_Bonjour, bonsoir ! Comme convenu, je suis totalement accro à cet univers, so here I am ^^ __Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF, un super jeu dont tu peux venir me demander plus d'infos en MP si ça t'intéresse, sur le thème "Cauchemar". Honnêtement, je ne sais pas vraiment de où ça sort, mais... c'est là, alors j'espère que vous apprécierez. _

* * *

Une main s'écrasa sur son nez et il se réveilla en sursaut, les pupilles dilatées, son sang ne faisant qu'un tour dans ses veines pour alimenter un corps encore engourdi de sommeil. Entre ses cils, Tony distingua un regard rieur, un large sourire éclairant des traits fins, comme sculptés dans le marbre, une silhouette se confondant dans la pénombre de la pièce. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas fermé l'œil, déjà ? Il se sentait écrasé de fatigue, pourtant, un rire le tira définitivement des bras de Morphée et il redressa la tête.

—Loki ? articula-t-il bêtement en se passant une main sur le visage.

—Je vous ai connu plus réactif, Stark.

—Et moi je ne vous connaissais pas si inconscient des risques de me réveiller.

—Vous devriez pourtant savoir que j'aime le danger, sous toutes ses formes. Surtout lorsqu'elles sont si agréables, ajouta-t-il en caressant du revers de la main les traces de pull sur la joue de Tony.

Il tressaillit, mais ne recula pas, au contraire, il le laissa faire, à son plus grand étonnement. Sa peau était étrangement tiède contre la sienne. Peu à peu, il se détendit sous les caresses de Loki et se mit même à les apprécier, à les _quémander_. Lorsque le jeune homme éloignait un peu ses doigts, Tony rapprochait son visage, ses prunelles plus intransigeantes que jamais. Une espèce de jeu s'instaura alors entre les deux hommes. Stark se leva, se découvrit à la même hauteur que son vis-à-vis, le toisa d'un rictus satisfait et quelque peu supérieur et entra dans la danse. Loki recula d'un pas, il le suivit, se décala sur la droite, puis sur la gauche, recula de nouveau, avança, Tony ne le lâchait pas d'un cil. Dans cette valse singulière, chacun prenait garde à ne pas quitter la peau de l'autre.

À la fin, leurs pas se firent plus traînants, leurs souffles plus irréguliers, en revanche, la main de Loki contre la joue de Tony était ferme, ancrée et enserrait sa mâchoire comme on enserre quelque chose de précieux et de fragile. Leur nez se frôlaient, leurs expirations ne faisaient plus qu'une et il leur sembla que la pièce s'était encore assombrie. Ou peut-être n'était-ce que le fruit de leur imagination ? Peut-être que la présence de l'autre les éclairait tant qu'ils étaient aveuglés par l'obscurité ambiante ? Comment le savoir. Pourquoi le savoir. Ils étaient juste là, tous les deux, c'était cela qui comptait réellement. Le reste n'était qu'accessoire.

L'autre main de Loki vint rejoindre et enlacer le visage de Tony.

—J'ai toujours eu un faible pour ce sourire arrogant.

Loki s'empara de sa bouche et, alors, Tony eut l'impression de sortir de son propre corps, d'être propulsé hors de lui-même. Il ouvrit les yeux en cherchant de l'air, comme s'il suffoquait, comme s'il avait passé les dernières minutes sous l'eau et qu'il venait de s'en extraire de justesse. La lumière vive de la pièce lui fit plisser les paupières et poser un bras sur son front pour s'en protéger.

—Tout va bien, Stark ? demanda Rogers de sa voix forte - trop forte - qui résonna un peu sous son crâne.

—Super, grogna le concerné.

—Tu avais l'air plutôt agité, ajouta Natasha.

—Juste un cauchemar, bredouilla-t-il encore en s'habituant progressivement à la lumière.

Il les entendit quitter la pièce et, se pensant seul, se leva pour rejoindre la salle de bain où il pourrait se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Néanmoins, il tomba presque nez à nez avec Loki. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il recula de deux larges pas et faillit s'étouffer en inspirant une grande goulée d'air. Ses joues se mirent à le brûler, tout comme ses lèvres, qu'il se refusa à toucher dans un geste mièvre. N'était-ce bien qu'un rêve ? Ou un souvenir que son inconscient faisait passer pour tel ? Non... Non. Il le saurait s'il s'était passé quoi que ce soit de ce genre avec lui. Avec quiconque d'ailleurs. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que l'on pouvait oublier facilement, si ? Non... Il ne réalisa qu'il fixait Loki que lorsque ce dernier fronça les sourcils et s'adressa directement à lui.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

—Rien, rien, grommela Tony.

Et il le dépassa, tête basse, pour s'enfermer dans les toilettes. Un rêve ; tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de l'embrasser, n'est-ce pas ? Le visage enfoui dans ses mains, il repensa aux détails de son songe, à la manière du jeune homme de le regarder, de jouer avec lui, sans aucune malice, presque avec tendresse. Sa façon de s'accrocher à lui, par les mains et par les yeux. La délicatesse avec laquelle il l'avait embrassé... Plus que les autres, c'était _cela_ qui tournait en boucle derrière ses paupières closes. Ce baiser... Le voulait-il ? Non... Impossible... Pourtant, il n'était plus sûr de rien, encore moins de cela. Surtout pas de cela. Sa bouche contre la sienne, sa respiration tiède sur sa peau et ses propres battements de cœur qui s'affolent. Non.

Ou peut-être...

* * *

___N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot si le cœur vous en dit et je vous dis à très vite. La bise ;)___


End file.
